one bat, two snakes, three crows, AKUMA!
by a human girl
Summary: an old friend of Aichi's moves back to town and turnes everything upside down. can the gang survive this crazy, bad-tempered, big-mouthed girl? let's hope so. there's a reason Aichi calls her Akuma, you know, and it's not just because of her 'unique' view of the world. set before season 3 and after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Muahaha. C8**

**Aichi: … I'm scared.**

**Me: All of you are! Even Tushy! (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Kai: -_-**

**Me: O^O**

**Aichi: …**

**Misaki: …**

**Kamui: …**

**Other random people: …**

**Miwa: … I like her! :D**

**Me: Yes! An allay! }:3**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: I only own my OC(s)!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_dat transfer student

Aichi stared at the classroom's doorway, waiting for the new transfer student his class was getting today.

Everyone was nervous; there were rumors going around about the new girl.

"She got kicked out of her old school!"

"She almost killed a person!"

"She wants to kill us all!"

And many other things were going around.

It made Aichi mad, knowing that people will most likely isolate the 'helpless' girl.

He's plan was to befriend her.

_I wonder what she'll be like… _he wondered, but was dragged back to earth by the door opening; he didn't even realize the teacher told the new girl to come in.

"Class, this is out new student. Her name is..." time seemed to stop (for Aichi, anyway) as the teacher was about to say who the girl is. "Mazi Yuzima"

Mazi wrote her name on the white board before turning to face the class, a huge grin plastered to her pale face.

"Nice to meet you!" her voice was friendly and warm yet strong and cheeky.

Her eyes were silently scanning the class, daring anyone to mess with her.

After that Aichi tuned out. All he could think about was the girl at the front of the class.

She wasn't anything special, just an average looking girl with black hair, pale red eyes and a less than average build, right? Wrong.

Mazi 'Akuma' Yuzima is no ordinary girl. Aichi knew that better than anyone.

**MAZI'S P.O.V**

I grinned like a maniac when the teacher told me to sit behind Tenshi.

I was really happy when I heard I was gonna transfer to his class.

It sucks I had to wait 'till lunch to talk to him.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Aichi and Mazi were on the roof, alone, just looking at each other.

"Akuma…" whispered Aichi, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Tenshi…" Mazi did the same as him.

They just stood there like that for a full minute and then… they laughed. They laughed and hugged.

"You'll never change" said Aichi when they broke apart.

"Is that a bad thing?" joked Mazi, placing both hands on her hips and grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you, of course!"

"Of course"

After that they headed back inside to the cafeteria because Mazi forgot her lunch at home.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As soon as class ended Mazi changed into a black t-shirt with a purple six-pointed star on the front, greyish blue jean shorts and black knee-high combat boots in the girls' bathroom while Moribaka, Izaki and Aichi waited for her by the school gaits.

"So where do you know Mazi from, Aichi?" asked Izaki.

"She transferred to my class in second grade and saved me from some bullies. She transferred out a year before we started middle school but we kept in touch through e-mail and over the phone" explained the blue haired boy.

Moribaka would've teased Aichi about having a really close relationship with a girl but was too late as Mazi already finished changing and was dragging Aichi to card capital in a sprint.

**AICHI'S P.O.V**

Looks like Akuma still has issues with patience.

After all this time she's still that same little girl with a bad temper who made me do crazy things with her.

I hope she doesn't decide to bungee jump out of a window again…

After a few minutes of running Akuma stopped in front of card capital; I think we lost Morikawa and Izaki a few blocks ago…

Thanks to Akuma's sprint we got there early so the only people there were Shin, Misaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Kai and Miwa.

Everyone turned to look at us when we walked in.

"Everyone, this is my old friend Mazi Yuzima" I introduced her.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kamui was the first one to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mazi. I'm Kamui Katsuragi" he was being pretty polite. … Which is more than I can say for Mazi…

She right out ignored Kamui and marched up straight to Kai, standing on her tiptoes to try to get to eye level with him (which was hard considering she's Aichi's height).

"So you're Tushy…" she said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"A-akuma!" stuttered Aichi, embarrassed that his hyperactive friend just bluntly called his role model a butt, though he did expect her to do something similar; she didn't like Kai much.

The others were just shocked someone dared say something like that to Kai so casually.

"What?" demanded Kai, more surprised than angry.

"You're an asshole and your first name sounds like tushy so I call you Tushy, get it?" explained the red-eyed girl, genuinely surprised no one understood her logic. She looked from Kai to Aichi then back to Kai, looking annoyed. _Dammit… I know this guy's sorta cute but he's a total ass, why does Aichi talk about him so much…? Dammit all… _she thought. After a few moments of silence and everyone trying to process what the lunatic was thinking, she said with a sigh: "Looks like I have no choice…" Mazi's expression hardened and she pointed at Kai in that epic way anime characters do. "I challenge you to a fight!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: Me gusta cliff hangers.**

**Kai: What was Mazi impaling about me and Aichi? -_-**

**Me: That you're gay. **

**Kai: I hate you.**

**Me: O^O**

**Aichi: … uh…**

**Me: SO KAWAII! XD**

**Mazi: :D**

**Miwa: :D**

**Me: :D**

**Kamui: Review!**

**Ren: Or she'll keep doing that all day. *points at me***

**Me: O^O**


	2. a disaster waiting to happen

**Me: Muahaha. C8**

**Kamui: Is that thing even human? *points at me* O_o**

**Akachi: N00b.**

**Kamui: Hey! D:{**

**Mazi: Maya only owns her OCs! **

**Kai: Luckily.**

**Mazi and me: Shut up, Tushy! **

**Kai: +-_-**

**Aichi: … can we start now?**

**Me: Maybe. O^O**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_a disaster waiting to happen

"Akuma!" shrieked Aichi, but it was too late. When Mazi decides on something there's no way to change her mind.

"Do you even have a deck?" Kai asked Mazi, eyebrow rising. She didn't seem like the cardfighting type. 

"Deck? You mean for cardfighting?" a look of surprise crossed her face, then a look of realization, then she started laughing her ass off. "Y-you really thought I meant a cardfight? I meant with fists! O-oh god, I can't breathe!"

Aichi sighed. If it was a cardfight he wouldn't mind, but if he lets them fight for real…

People usually underestimate Mazi because of her size (a few centimeters shorter than Aichi), but they always live to regret it.

Akuma… There's a reason behind that name, and if Aichi doesn't step in, Kai's gonna findout about that the hard way.

"Akuma, stop it. You're not here to cause trouble. Besides, isn't it your policy to only fight if provoked?" Aichi put a hand on her shoulder, quieting her down immediately. He seemed a lot more confident when telling her off than when he's talking to other people.

"But I _was_ provoked! This guy's an ass!" protested the black-haired wacko.

"_Mazi_"

The spaz froze in place, bangs covering her eyes. "Alright" she whispered, and in a matter of seconds that goofy smile was plastered to her face again. "C'mon! What're you waiting for! I wanna see my best friend cardfight in person! Or are ya too hardcore now that you're world champ?" she laughed, patting Aichi on the back playfully.

"Alright"

Aichi smiled at the little firecracker of hyperness before getting dragged to the cardfight table by Moribaka who just got here with Izaki.

**MAZI'S P.O.V**

More and more people got in the store and a lot of them wanted to fight Tenshi.

I honestly don't understand why everyone likes vanguard so much. It's pretty boring if you ask me. Sure the planet crey and psyquillia thing's interesting but… doesn't matter. It's fine with me as long as it makes Tenshi happy.

I wonder if he even remembers I'm here…

Anyway, I heard the door open again, but this time I felt an ominous aura seeping in… oh no… please no…

"Akuma!" growled the girl that walked in.

"Yokai…" I mumbled. Damn, that girl's scary.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I came here with Tenshi…"

"Idiot… aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, right…" I turned to face the gang. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Mizai"

None of them seemed surprised; I don't blame them.

Mizai and I look a lot alike. The only differences are that she wears black sandals, her t-shirt has a scythe with blood dripping from it instead of a star, her eyes are blood red instead of pale red, are a slightly different structure than mine and are duller than mine, she's even shorter than me (she's that Kamui guy's age) and she has a six-pointed star tattooed on her forehead, a sun tattooed on her right cheek and a crescent moon tattooed on her left cheek.

Yokai's an old fashion witch. She believes humans and witches shouldn't mix.

… Wait, didn't the authoress explain this already…? Lazy bitch… (Authoress: Hey! D:{)

Anyway, about the witch thing, yeah. Yokai and I are witches with brooms and everything.

There aren't any laws saying we have to keep it a secret or can't befriend humans anymore but Yokai still hates humans. Especially Tenshi for some reason.

"We're leaving" informed Yokai.

"Make me" I countered, putting my hands on my hips.

"If you insist…" she summoned her wand. "One star, two moons, three suns, YOKAI!"

I smirked and summoned my own wand. "One bat, two snakes, three crows, AKUMA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: Plot twist~ **(**ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Kai: -_-**

**Shin: … They're not going to destroy the store, are they…?**

**Me: Maybe. O^O**

**Aichi: … You're scary.**

**Me: I know. :D**

**Mazi: Review! :D**

**Mizai: Or I'll kill you in your sleep. -_-**


End file.
